musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Dangerously in Love (song)
Dangerously in Love is the twelveth song recorded by American singer Beyoncé for her debut studio album Dangerously in Love. It was released on June 24, 2003. Lyrics I love you I love you I love you Baby, I love you You are my life My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side You're my relation, in connection to the sun With you next to me, there's no darkness I can't overcome You are my raindrops, I am the seed With you and God who's my sunlight, I bloom and grow so beautifully Baby, I'm so proud, proud to be your girl You make the confusion go all away from this cold and messed up world I am in love with you, you set me free I can't do this thing called life without you here with me 'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you I'll never leave just, just keep loving me The way I love you, loving me 'Cause I am in love with you, you set me free I can't do this thing called life without you here with me 'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you I'll never leave just, just keep loving me The way I love you, loving me And I know you love me Love me for who I am 'Cause years before, I became who I am Baby, you were my man I know it ain't easy, easy loving me I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me Later on in my destiny, I see myself having your child I see myself being your wife, and I see my whole future in your eyes The thought of all my love for you, sometimes makes me wanna cry I realize all my blessings, I'm grateful to have you by my side I am in love with you, you set me free I can't do this thing called life without you here with me 'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you I'll never leave just, just keep loving me The way I love you, loving me 'Cause I am in love with you, you set me free I can't do this thing called life without you here with me 'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you I'll never leave just, just keep loving me The way I love you, loving me Every time I see your face My heart smiles Every time it feels so good, it hurts sometimes Created in this world to love, to hold, to feel, to breathe, to live you Dangerously in love I am in love with you, you set me free I can't do this thing called life without you here with me 'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you I'll never leave just, just keep loving me The way I love you, loving me 'Cause I am in love with you, you set me free I can't do this thing called life without you here with me 'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you I'll never leave just, just keep loving me The way I love you, loving me Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:Dangerously in Love